


Exchange, ou À Chaqun Le Sien

by Menada_Vox



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание. На протяжении этих страниц, в то время как преданность и командный дух Тёмных Лордов подвергается проверке на вшивость, Берилл-сама активно отдыхает, а Кунсайт, напротив, пытается (иногда небезуспешно) выполнять свои служебные обязанности, Джедайт по преимуществу тактично угорает в тряпочку, юмы, не попавшие в число двадцати шести избранных, едва успевают подбирать челюсти, а кислая парочка Нефрит-Зойсайт, рискуя физическим и психическим здоровьем, с перерывом на обед угрожает друг другу смертоубийством. Философский конец проникнут мыслями о вечном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange, ou À Chaqun Le Sien

**Author's Note:**

> À Chaqun Le Sien - каждому своё.

_ Прежде чем войти в чьё-нибудь положение, проверьте, сможете ли вы из него выйти.   
_ _(Народная мудрость)_

  
Серебряный секундомер лежал в ладони замысловатой игрушкой. Длинные ногти с легким скрипом царапнули стеклышко. Тонкий палец медленно опустился на кнопку и со щелчком вдавил её. Ажурная стрелка упругим прыжком устремилась вперёд.

– Время пошло!

***

Зойсайт сладко потянулся и соизволил чуть-чуть приоткрыть глаза. Утро обещало быть потрясающим и плавно перейти в не менее потрясающий день: тайная контрразведка (читай: старшая юма-шпион Кунсайта) донесла, что сегодня у Берилл была по плану обширная оздоровительно-косметологическая программа, а значит, королева не потребует к себе ни одного из Лордов.

Кунсайта рядом не было. Вчера вечером он предпочёл его общество составлению какого-то важного нудного инспекционного отчёта и теперь наверняка сражался с бумагами, чтобы они не висели над ним Лунным жезлом.

Не утруждая себя тем, чтобы совсем открыть глаза и проснуться окончательно, Зойсайт отправился поискать Верховного Лорда в кабинете, по пути небрежно обёртывая вокруг бёдер простыню. Остаток материи лениво волочился за ним авангардным по виду (но арьергардным по сути) шлейфом.

Нащупав ручку двери, Зой повернул её и вошёл – и едва увернулся от мощного файербола.

– Какого сейлора ты врываешься в мой кабинет, да ещё в таком виде? – загремел над ним голос Кунсайта.

Зойсайт недоумённо моргнул. Как будто он первый раз пришёл сюда, в самом деле! А до этой минуты Ледяному королю любой его вид очень даже нравился. Однако даже на самый идиотский вопрос следовало отвечать, если его задавал первый демон Королевства.

– Вас не было в спальне, и я решил…

– Ах, ты уже и спальню мою проверил, наглец?

Зойсайт разозлился. Он не терпел, когда на него орали, особенно вот так, без причины.

– Да вы сами меня вчера туда на руках внесли, неужели не помните? – едко огрызнулся он. Кстати, когда это он успел так сильно охрипнуть? Ночь, конечно, была бурная, но не настолько.

– ЧТО? – Кунсайт на пару секунд лишился дара речи. – Ты что, Нефрит, похмелится забыл? Ну так я тебя сейчас протрезвлю!

– Это я у вас должен спросить! – окончательно взбеленился Зой, с трудом уворачиваясь от второго файербола. – Какой я вам Нефрит? Я – ваш любимый ученик Зойсайт, если вы забыли!

– У тебя белая горячка, Нефрит, – холодно сообщил Кунсайт. – Если через пять секунд ты ещё будешь торчать в моём кабинете и пороть ерунду, ты пожалеешь, что не умер вчера от цирроза печени.

Зой видел, что старший Лорд не шутит. Ему стало страшно и обидно.

– Да что же это? – воскликнул он, отчаянно сжимая кулаки. Странно, но они показались ему в два раза больше, чем всегда – распухли, что ли? – Что я сделал не так, почему вы хотите избавиться от меня таким жестоким способом, почему вы притворяетесь, что не узнаёте меня, я ведь всегда любил вас всем сердцем, был предан вам душой и телом, а теперь вы не признаёте меня!

Слушая эту тираду, Кунсайт сдвинул брови. Всё это было подозрительно. Во-первых, манера говорить (точнее, скандалить по поводу несправедливой обиды) определённо походила на зойсайтовскую: на одном дыхании, с патетическим надрывом, глазами на мокром месте и судорожно сжатыми так, что белели костяшки, кулачками. На ладонях Зоя потом оставались глубокие кровоточащие царапины от ногтей. Во-вторых, Нефрит, конечно, беспардонный хам, однако чувство самосохранения у него худо-бедно, но всё же развито.

– …во имя нашей любви, всех тёмных и светлых богов, объясните хотя бы, почему? – продолжал надрываться младший Лорд.

– Ты когда в последний раз в зеркало смотрелся? – более миролюбиво поинтересовался у него Кунсайт.

– Вчера, – разом перестав причитать, растерянно отозвался тот, немедленно материализовал зеркало размером метр на два и с возрастающей тревогой, если не сказать – паникой, заглянул в него – и примёрз к месту.

На Зойсайта смотрели два наглых пронзительно-голубых глаза. На широкие плечи волнами опускалась роскошная нечесаная шевелюра, но не золотая, как ожидалось, а бордовая. Тело тоже было не его…

Вопль, сотрясший дворец Кунсайта и резонансом расколовший зеркало вдребезги (и это охрипшим голосом!), впечатлил не только слушателя, но и исполнителя, став последней, роковой каплей утренней нервотрёпки. Жертва обстоятельств поступила так, как поступил бы подлинный Зойсайт – рухнула в глубокий обморок.

Кунсайт привык смотреть фактам в лицо. Однако сейчас его так и подмывало отвернуться. Если это всё же Нефрит, то убить его он всегда успеет, и сделает это медленно и со вкусом. Если же это Зойсайт… Тогда, по меньшей мере, выходной безнадёжно испорчен.

Кунсайт налил себе воды пополам со льдом (в такую рань на спиртное ему даже смотреть было противно) и залпом выпил. Покосился на недоделанный отчёт. Сел за стол и дописал абзац, поглядывая на распростертое среди блестящих осколков тело, небрежно задрапированное в белую шёлковую простыню. Обморок – это типичная реакция тонкой нервной системы на сильное потрясение. Всё-таки Зой. Стараясь не думать, что последует, когда его ученик очнётся, Ледяной король вздохнул и материализовал флакон с нашатырём.

***

Когда долгожданный выходной встречает тебя именем самого невыносимого врага из уст любимого друга – это свинство.

– Гони его отсюда в Бездну нафиг, – буркнул Нефрит в подушку, но вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Джедайт начал трясти его за плечо и понёс какую-то околесицу.

– Давай, Зой-тян, просыпайся! Ты что вообще здесь делаешь? Ты заболел? Я тебя не узнаю! И зачем ты влез в пижаму Нефрита?

Это уже переходило все границы. Нефрит ругнулся, сел и сфокусировал взгляд на Лорда Иллюзий.

– Ты опять, что ли, перетрудился? – заспанно вопросил астролог и широко, с подвыванием, зевнул. – Уже и глюки с утра пораньше. Я Нефрит, а не Зойчик.

– Ну да, а я тогда королева Металлия, – рассердился Джедайт. – Ну вот что, Зойсайт, я требую, чтобы ты немедленно объяснил, что тебе надо в моём доме!

– Нет, у тебя точно температура, – убеждённо сказал Нефрит, неожиданно дав «петуха» и перейдя на сиплый дискант, и, пытаясь прокашляться (безуспешно), протянул руку, чтобы пощупать другу лоб.

Рука зависла в воздухе. Лорд-астролог ошарашенно уставился на маленькую изящную кисть, хрупкое запястье и тщательно ухоженные миндалевидные ногти, покрытые прозрачным лаком. Нефрит тупо пощупал лицо, поднёс к глазам прядь волос – медово-золотую…

– #$%^^&*~`%&*&^%#"'$*&#-#+#/#^&*&%%!

Джедайт оторопел.

– Неффи, это что, и вправду ты? – неуверенно спросил он.

– Угу, – мрачно кивнул тот. – И мне срочно надо выпить.

Джедайт, потрясённый, плеснул коньяка не только другу, но и себе. Генералы молча хлопнули по рюмашке и уставились друг на друга. Лорд Иллюзий поймал себя на том, что пристально разглядывает Нефрита в новом теле.

– Ну, что? – поинтересовался астролог, буравя коллегу взглядом исподлобья.

– У тебя на шее синяк, свежий, – ляпнул Джедайт, не совсем поняв вопрос. Потом до него дошло очевидное происхождение кровоподтёка (Зой сроду ни на что не натыкался и ни обо что не стукался), и Лорд покраснел, как помидор. Нефрит проявил хладнокровие и саркастически скривился:

– А без этого ну никак, ты же их знаешь! – но потом сжалился над коллегой и уныло побрёл в душ.

После ещё одной стопки коньяка, кружки крепчайшего кофе и трёх сигарет Нефрит одолжил у Джедайта футболку и спортивный костюм (они почти подошли) и кроссовки (больше на полтора размера, но хоть не сваливались, как его собственные, и на том спасибо).

– И что теперь делать? – спросил Нефрит, закуривая в четвёртый раз.

– Если ты в теле Зоя, логично предположить, что он – в твоём, – резонно ответил Джедайт.

– Бу-у!

– Значит, идём к нему. Интересно, они с Кунсайтом уже в курсе?

По тому, с какой скоростью их провели в кабинет, и по кислой физиономии Кунсайта было ясно, он - в курсе.

– Нефрит, я полагаю? – угрюмо кивнул он на «ученика».

– А где моё тело? – тоном ревизора поинтересовался тот, «забыв» поздороваться.

– Умывается.

Джедайт огляделся. По кабинету ещё витал сладковатый запах валерьянки. На стенах - отчётливые следы срикошетивших огненных атак. Мусорная корзина под столом с горкой набита смятыми салфетками. На самом столе – вроде бы идеальный порядок (в кабинет часто заглядывало голографическое изображение Берилл, приходилось держать марку), но по стеклу фотографии змеится трещина, многозначительно разделяя лица неразлучных генералов. На кителе Ледяного короля лениво подсыхает мокрое пятно. По всем признакам, утро было бурным. Генерал не знал, кого жалеть больше – собственно жертву или вынужденного свидетеля её истерики.

Из ванны явился отсутствовавший Лорд – в белом махровом халате, благоухающий вишнёвым мылом, волосы расчёсаны и собраны в «привычный» хвостик, глаза всё ещё красные и припухшие, на свежевымытом лице две маленькие царапины – и забрался с ногами в кресло.

Джедайт недемоническим усилием задавил улыбку ещё на подступах, а Нефрит застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Ты чем брил моё лицо, горе луковое? Топором? Или, может, кунсайтовым бумерангом?

Зойсайт только поморщился. На его лице в жизни ничего, кроме бровей и ресниц, не произрастало. Дело и впрямь не ладилось, пока он не сообразил воспользоваться патентованным заклинанием-эпилятором.

– Отдавай мне моё тело! – сдавленно потребовал он.

– Как только, так сразу! – огрызнулся Нефрит. – Верни мне моё! Мне в твоём теле тесно, селёдка дистрофичная!

– А мне в твоём противно, обезьяна волосатая!

– Ханжа!

– Питекантроп!

– Тихо! – рыкнул Кунсайт. – Значит так. Я уверен, что эта… кхм! аномалия вызвана искусственным путём. Джедайт, отправляйся в мою библиотеку и ищи информацию, которая может нам пригодиться для снятия проклятья. А вы двое идите за мной. На экспертизу. Я постараюсь конкретизировать вид и тип заклинания, а также определить его инициатора.

– Он труп, – пообещал Нефрит.

– Я в деле, – глухо отозвался Зойсайт.

Через пять часов генералы опять собрались в кабинете Кунсайта. Нефрит и Зойсайт усиленно игнорировали друг друга, а потому расселись в противоположных углах. Однако на их лицах с поразительным единодушием было написано: подопытными кроликами Кунсайта им быть категорически не понравилось. Джедайт притащил с собой исписанный от корки до корки пухлый блокнот и здоровенный гримуар с закладками и с гексаграммой на обложке.

Джедайт открыл было рот, чтобы вкратце изложить содержание блокнота с конспектом, но…

– Ты что делаешь, вредитель? – Зойсайт с воплем подлетел к своему телу, вольготно развалившемуся в кресле, и попытался отобрать у него сигарету и зажигалку.

– Отцепись от меня, псих рыжий! – отбивался Нефрит, поперхнувшись последним словом.

– Как ты смеешь травить меня? Я не позволю!

– Отвали! Хотя нет, продолжай в том же духе и останешься без волос, Зой-каппа!

– ТЫ-Ы, #@*%!

– Ба-а, какие мы, оказывается, знаем выражения!… Ой!

– А-А-А-А!

– МОЛЧАТЬ, ВЫ, ОБА!

Ударная волна раскидала драчунов по разным углам в счастливой пропорции один к одному (1 драчун в 1 угол), и им ещё крупно повезло отделаться всего лишь сотрясением мозга: Кунсайт ну очень любил правильные дроби.

Пока вспыльчивые генералы, стеная, вползали на прежние места, остальные успели сравнить полученные данные, кое-что подсчитать, сличить, провести алхимический анализ следов остаточной энергии сквозь n-мерное векторное подпространство… и дружно выпасть в осадок. Когда результаты огласили Нефриту и Зойсайту, Великая четвёрка стала сильно напоминать комплект сейлор-сенши: всё та же оскорблённая наивность в квадратных до неприличия глазах.

По всем параметрам выходило, что прошлой ночью, точнее, ранним утром, между четырьмя и семью часами, к Лордам применили абсолютно новое авторское проклятье высшего класса, остроумно поименованное «Exchange», использовав такое количество энергии, какое не в состоянии были вбросить в заклинание все четыре короля вместе взятые. Кроме того, автором аномалии определённо была женщина…

Первым повисшее молчание прервал Зойсайт. Сглотнув комок, он глухо и подчёркнуто вежливо проговорил, демонстративно не глядя на Верховного Лорда:

– Её Величество Королева Берилл-сама всегда отличалась непревзойдённым чувством юмора и поистине царственной изобретательностью.

В голове, которую он вынужденно занимал, немедленно раздался телепатический голос Ледяного короля: «Я вытащу тебя из этого тела, чего бы мне это не стоило, Зойсайт! Не плачь». Зой ещё разок упрямо хлюпнул носом и затих.

– Я есть хочу! – заявил вдруг Нефрит. – Не знаю только, стоит ли. Этому телу, несмотря на костлявость, диета нужна как воздух. Ниже талии сплошной целлюлит!

Зойсайт неожиданно молча проглотил шпильку, только губы его искривила злая, многообещающая, типично зойсайтовская усмешка, а в голубых глазах заплясали, оскалились родные скабрезные изумрудно-зелёные черти. Сквозь безмятежное лицо астролога-пофигиста явно просвечивала коварная сущность Второго Лорда. «Достойный ответ», – подумал Джедайт, а у Нефрита против воли заныло под ложечкой.

– Ладно, пошли обедать, – решил Верховный Лорд.

Юмы-служанки едва не роняли из рук посуду. Небывалый случай: у Ледяного короля гости к обеду! У всех четверых настроение типа «уйди, старуха, я в печали» – только что на луну не воют. Любимый ученик, всегда такой умеренный в еде, мрачно, с мстительным видом уплетает за троих, приправляя всё изрядным количеством острых специй и алкоголя, явно наплевав на свой здоровый образ жизни. Лорд-астролог, подперев щёку, нехотя ковыряет вилкой отбивную. Двое других, похоже, решают в уме одну и ту же неприятную проблему, и смотрят сквозь тарелку, механически жуя и глотая кулинарные шедевры меню.

К десерту лицо Верховного Лорда несколько оживилось и стало напоминать лицо бывалого адвоката, нашедшего в насквозь глухом деле легитимную юридическую лазейку. Джедайт, наоборот, приуныл, насколько ему позволяла присяга. Зойсайт меланхолично принялся за конфеты (была у него эта милая слабость), а его тело с Нефритом внутри сыто откинулось на спинку стула, игнорируя десерт как класс, что весьма изумило юму-повара.

Когда демоны заняли свои места в кабинете, осторожный Джедайт огласил мучившие его соображения.

– Имеем ли мы право снимать проклятие, если его наслала Берилл-сама? Ведь у неё обязательно была какая-то цель это сделать! Не нарушим ли мы её планы?

Пара зелёных и пара голубых глаз уставилась на него, как на предателя. «Сейчас они меня линчуют», – поёжился Джедайт. Кунсайт опередил гневные вопли.

– Приказа оставить всё как есть тоже не было.

– Но идти против воли Её Величества…

– По результатам анализа вероятность того, что автором проклятья является королева Берилл-сама, – оборвал его Кунсайт, криво усмехаясь, – 97,5%. 1,5% – Великая Королева Металлия-сама. 1% – королева лунатиков, Селена.

– СЕЛЕНА?

– Окститесь, Лорд Кунсайт! – замахал на него руками Лорд Иллюзий. – Такого просто не может быть!

– У Серебряного Кристалла вполне хватило бы мощности на это безобразие, - притворяясь гофрированным шлангом, невинно возразил Ледяной король.

– Но это не их стиль! Лунатики скорее сгниют в своём Миллениуме, чем нанесут удар в спину! – вольно процитировал Лорд Иллюзий учебник по тактике для младших классов (под ред. Первого Лорда).

– Только не говори мне, Джедайт, что ты веришь в мораль наших врагов, – с инквизиторским намёком медленно сказал Кунсайт.

– Какая, в Бездну, мораль? Да у них на это банально мозгов не хватит! – поспешил выкрутиться Джедайт, ибо зачистки политически неграмотных входили в список прямых обязанностей Ледяного короля, которые он выполнял тщательно и с удовольствием.

– Джедайт, ты нарываешься на грубость, – проинформировал его Нефрит, со смачным хрустом разминая пальцы. – Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что руками и ногами отпихиваешься от моего единственного шанса вернуть моё тело, или нет, а, #$%*?

– Сдаюсь, – капитулировал Джедайт и снова ударился в цитаты: – Первоочередная задача наша, как Тёмных Лордов, верных присяге и преданных Тёмному Королевству и Их Величествам Берилл-сама и Металлии-сама, – бдительно защищать Тёмное Королевство от любых проявлений вражьей воли.

– Вот именно, – широко улыбнулся Кунсайт, показав безупречные зубы и едва не заморозив воду в графине. – Поэтому следует сегодняшнюю аномалию рассматривать как проявление агрессии лунарцев и в кратчайшие сроки ликвидировать заклятье, вносящее смуту в наши ряды.

– А потом мы им жестоко отомстим! – заключил Нефрит, морща нос от обилия лицемерной идеологической пропаганды.

– Весь вопрос в том, – подал голос Второй Лорд, – как его ликвидировать?

– Это самый резонный вопрос, который я от тебя слышал за последние триста восемьдесят лет, – кисло признался обладатель его тела.

Работа кипела. Требовалось состряпать эквивалентное контрзаклинание, рассчитывая на несоизмеримо меньшее количество энергии. Трудились все вчетвером, извели гору высококачественной бумаги и два с половиной кило шоколада, которым вдохновлялся Зойчик, вылезли из кожи вон, но нужное заклинание всё ж таки вывели и отдали Кунсайту редактировать.

– Чёрте что! – недовольно гудел он из-за вороха листов, изредка черкая в них красной ручкой (что вызывало у Зойчика ностальгию по сопливому детству-отрочеству и первым контрольным работам, у Джедайта – желание тряхнуть стариной и, как тыщу лет назад, триумфально выйти к доске, а у Нефрита – многозначительный зуд пониже поясницы). – Мало того, что целых четыре силовые константы, рассеется всё к ядрёне луне, так ещё и неравноценные!… Нефрит, ты в чём тут указал расход энергии на внутренний блок, хотел бы я знать? В квадратных литрах?…

В общем, младшие Лорды притихли, как мышки, и почтительно внимали высочайшей критике.

Итоговый вариант вдохновлял ещё меньше, чем черновой. Недостаток энергии пришлось компенсировать горой дополнительных условий, громоздких и нудных.

Контрзаклинание было рассчитано на тринадцать минут, причём его середина должна была прийтись точно на полночь по местному времени. Прочитав первую половину текста, Нефрит и Зойсайт, стоя перпендикулярно друг другу с завязанными глазами в шестиугольных комнатах (площадью 13 кв.м.) без окон, но с чёрными стенами и начертанными мозговой кровью новорождённых юм тринадцати видов специальными гексаграммами, на расстоянии одного километра шестисот шестидесяти шести метров и тринадцати сантиметров друг от друга, должны были синхронно вонзить себе в сердце ритуальные стилеты, прокалённые в драконовом пламени, и выдернуть их ровно через тринадцать секунд. Вторую половину заклинания читали Кунсайт и Джедайт, сидя в позе лотоса спиной к дверям тех комнат; они же должны были чертить гексаграммы. По идее, гексаграммы, предварительно вытянув из подопытных Лордов энергию, затянут их тела и сущности по отдельности в единое астральное подпространство, а затем свободные Лорды, в свою очередь, отдавая энергию, выберут соответствующие «комплекты» своих подопечных и вытащат их обратно в реальный мир. Побочным эффектом станет разрушение использованного подпространства со всем содержимым, то есть второго шанса не представится. Кстати, о шансах. Успех – шестьдесят пять на тридцать пять.

– Шедевр! – с отвращением выплюнул Кунсайт.

У Джедайта сделалось такое лицо, как если бы ему приказали рассчитать государственный бюджет Тёмного Королевства на деревянных счётах при живом компьютере. (Но кто сказал, что он бы не справился?)

Нефрит скривился, как будто Верховный Лорд пытался с ложечки накормить его рыбьим жиром. (Но кто сказал, что Кунсайт не смог бы заставить кого угодно  с энтузиазмом  кушать и нахваливать и куда более неприятные (или менее съедобные) продукты?)

Зойсайт скептически хмыкнул и явно хотел сказать колкость, но опомнился, сильно побледнел и, едва слышно буркнув в сторону Кунсайта «с вашего позволения», ни на кого не глядя чуть ли не бегом покинул комнату.

– Нервы, – сочувственно вздохнул Джедайт ему вслед.

– Перерыв, – объявил Первый Лорд и тоже вышел.

Ученика он нашёл сразу же. «Нефрит» стоял на галерее, обхватив себя руками и упираясь невидящим взглядом в серые тучи над черепичными крышами. Услышав шаги, он отвернулся.

– Ты прячешь от меня свои слёзы?

– Это не мои слёзы, – с отвращением прошептал Зой, и шёпот получился очень похожим на его прежний. Ободряюще нежное движение Ледяного короля демон почуял раньше, чем тот его закончил, и отшатнулся. – Не трогайте. Это не мои волосы. Это не я.

– Зойсайт.

– Разве? Посмотрите на меня. Разве тот, кого вы видите, этот мерзкий гибрид, – ваш Зойсайт?

– Прекрати.

– Тридцать пять, вы сказали. Я знал, что для меня это фатальное число.

– Прекрати, – повторил Кунсайт, очень стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ласково. – Ты же никогда не был суеверным. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то знай – я округлил до целых число 34,999666.

Но Зойсайт не слушал.

– Я знаю, что могу умереть. Я уже умер однажды, тогда, на Луне. Но я не хочу умирать так. Я хочу умереть… красиво.

– Я не дам тебе умереть. Тебя я вытащу оттуда в любом случае, – твёрдо произнёс Ледяной король. – Слово Кунсайта.

– Спасибо, – невесело усмехнулся младший демон, – только…

– Хватит! – неожиданно холодным тоном оборвал его Кунсайт. – Ты ещё не умер, но если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то…

– Хорош тут секретничать! Пора делом заняться!…

Дворецкий, старичок-юма, вовсе не желал беспокоить хозяина. Это всегда было небезопасно. В галерее он оказался совершенно случайно. Не успев покинуть её, он стал невольным свидетелем того, как из кабинета в слезах (!) выскочил Лорд-астролог. Юма забился в нишу и притворился антикварной вазой: сильные мира сего не любят, когда видят их слабость.

К Лорду Нефриту присоединился Ледяной король. Старичок порадовался, что почти не слышит содержания их беседы, сопровождающейся нетипичными выражениями лиц и странными жестами. Которую самым громким и непочтительным (!) образом прервал Второй Лорд (!).

Ледяной король медленно повернулся.

– Ещё сегодня утром я считал, что ты обладаешь чувством самосохранения, – нехорошим тихим тоном отчётливо сказал он.

– Моё «чувство самосохранения» стоит прямо у вас за спиной, – ухмыльнулся Второй Лорд.

От такого нахальства старенький юма едва не вывалился из ниши. А с пальцев Лорда Кунсайта сорвался электрический разряд и более чем ощутимо тряхнул зарвавшегося ученика. Лорда Зойсайта, любимого и оберегаемого Зоя-тян! Но это было ещё полбеды. На Лорда Нефрита (!), который попытался сбить (!) Ледяному королю (!) прицел (безуспешно, так как толкать его под руку во время колдовства было всё равно что пинать гранитную скалу), Первый Лорд вообще не обратил внимания!

– Ты в моём доме. Здесь только я имею право повышать голос, – веско произнёс он, и возражений не последовало.

Юма решил, что ему пора завязывать с триллерами на голодный желудок. А то потом мерещится невесть что… так и до инфаркта недалеко. А пенсию по инвалидности Кунсайт выплачивает единовременно – бумерангом по затылку.

В первый раз за всю историю Тёмного Королевства атмосфера в кабинете Кунсайта по накалу эмоций превзошла атмосферу тронного зала королевы Берилл. И хотя Лорды вели себя корректно и относительно дружелюбно (Кунсайт не тратил свою злопамятность на нарушения этикета младшими по званию), легче им от этого не становилось.

Надеясь на озарение, рецепт прочитали ещё раз. Озарения не случилось.

– А попроще никак? – горестно вопросил Нефрит, глядя на Кунсайта умоляющими зелёными глазищами его ученика. Джедайт спешно зажал себе рот, чтоб не прыснуть.

– Не играй с огнём! – еле слышно прошипел Ледяной король, но взял себя в руки и отчеканил:

– Конечно, есть способ и попроще. Я могу уничтожить твою сущность через астрал, и тогда по аксиоме Девяти Тёмных Жрецов при вплетении в полуинфернальный интеграл формулы адского огня, элемента-покровителя Зойсайта, он самостоятельно отделится от твоего тела и займёт принадлежащее ему по праву при минимальных затратах энергии. Вероятность успеха – 88%. Хочешь?

Джедайт заметил, как хищно блеснули голубые глаза, в которых дерзко просвечивала зеленью чуждая им личность. Зой-тян всегда любил убить двух юм одним файерболом. Но, к его разочарованию, Нефрит не оценил любезность и учтиво отказался.

К счастью, стилеты и подходящая комната во дворце Кунсайта имелись, а искомый отрезок в 1666,13 м упирался из неё в одно из помещений дома Нефрита. Достать кровь не представляло проблемы, а потому два младших генерала откланялись и портанулись готовить место.

У Зойсайта, пока более-менее спокойно сносившего своё положение, опять разыгрались нервы. Чтобы его успокоить, Ледяному королю пришлось настроить для него зеркало слежения за телом, в котором, по выражению Второго Лорда, бесчинствовал отъявленный алкоголик, отморозок, и т.д. и т.п. Так что, вычерчивая идеально правильную магическую геометрию, Кунсайт то и дело слышал ахи-вздохи-вопли-шипение-угрозы из соседней гостиной.

– Он сломал мой ноготь!

– Зачем он так рвёт мне волосы? Он что, расчёсываться не умеет?

– О Тёмные боги, опять вино!…

– У-у-у!

– Сигарета! БЕЗ ФИЛЬТРА!

– Ты, животное, прекрати набивать мой желудок гамбургерами!

– Тебе гамбугеров не хватило, за заусенцы принялся? Где ты их вообще нашёл, у меня НЕТ заусенцев!

\- Да как ты смеешь назначать свидания юмам от моего имени, скотина? Да ещё в Ледяном дворце! Хотя вряд ли найдётся идиотка, которая согласится прийти… О Металлия, эта юма и вправду клиническая идиотка!…

– Фи, не прикасайся к этой пакости, я ж потом руки не отмою!

– Я убью его!

– Ну кто тебя учил ковырять в зубах ритуальным клинком, чучело?

– ЧТО-О? СНОВА СИГАРЕТА?

– ОН МНЕ ЗА ЭТО ЗАПЛАТИТ, КЛЯНУСЬ АДОМ И ПЛАМЕНЕМ!…

Закончив с чертежами, Кунсайт проведал ученика. Зойсайт намертво приклеился к зеркалу. Выманить его из кресла, в которое он забился, мрачно гипнотизируя стекло, не смогла бы сама Металлия.

На душе у Первого Лорда скребли тиграстики (ласковые домашние саблезубые монстрики, не уступающие когтистостью фирменному маникюру королевы Берилл). Может, всё-таки стоило через аксиому Д.Т.Ж.? От Нефрита всё равно толку мало, а так хоть 88% на успех… Ведь эти маленькие паразиты вряд ли смогут чётко скоординировать свои действия, и тогда всё отправится прямиком к лунным кошкам под хвост!

С другой стороны, Берилл-сама, желая избавиться от астролога, или от Зойсайта, ни за какие кристаллы (ну разве что за Серебряный) не уступила бы это развлечение никому во Вселенной (ну разве что Металлии-сама, и то, только если она хорошенько попросит), тем более, им самим. Значит, это проверка. Н-нда, если бы королева проверяла его, Кунсайта, в нём не дрогнул бы ни один нерв. Но ироничная повелительница предпочла возложить судьбу Великой четвёрки на… кхм! плечи, мало заслуживающие название надёжных…

Не слыша почему-то больше проклятий вполголоса, Первый Лорд обернулся к Зойсайту (он вообще старался поменьше смотреть на него, пока тот «не в себе»)… Н-нда, повторил Кунсайт мысленно. Судя по Зойчику, астролог очень скоро пожалеет, что не согласился на пресловутую аксиому.

***

Магический шар издал трель, наподобие мобильного телефона, возвестив о том, что проклятие «Exchange» больше не действует. Нежась под умелыми руками юмы-массажистки, Берилл остановила секундомер. 9 часов 55 минут 13,666 секунды. Неплохо! Хотя иного она и не ожидала. Её Великая четвёрка, несмотря на всю их придурь, не была бы Великой, если бы не справилась безупречно.

– Ведь могут же работать в команде, если захотят!

Даже эти двое непримиримых охламонов действовали с точностью опытной пары фигуристов – как одно существо – и ровно в полночь с неподдельным энтузиазмом синхронно всадили клинки в сердце вечного противника. Прекрасное чувство – ненависть, оно поистине творит чудеса!

Немного погодя Берилл шевельнула рукой над шаром, проверяя, чем заняты её генералы.

Кунсайт, эта циничная изворотливая бестия, со спокойной совестью штурмовал деловые бумаги, оставив издёрганного ученика в состоянии эйфорического самообожания пополам с агрессивной ипохондрией. Зойсайт с головой ушёл в диспансеризацию и радикальную очистку организма от алкоголя, шлаков, токсинов и канцерагенов, и утихомирился только тогда, когда, обрезав все секущиеся кончики волос, вычистив зубы, язык и полость рта и тщательно обновив маникюр и педикюр, счастливо задремал в пенной ванне, убаюканный единогласными заверениями медиков-юм о том, что ему ни в коем случае не грозит ни рак лёгких, ни цирроз печени, ни зубной камень, ни шизофрения (хотя вот тут они явно покривили душой).

Ну и фрукт! Мухоморчик просто! И за что только его так обожает рациональный и хладнокровный Первый Лорд? Хотя… Без него было бы скучно, с улыбкой признала королева.

Берилл повторила движение. Шар послушно отобразил придворного астролога, который только-только очнулся от заклинания (вот вам последствия неправильного питания!). Королева вгляделась… и поперхнулась. Юма-массажистка, подсмотрев в шар из-за плеча Берилл, покачнулась и тихонечко заскулила от предвкушения того, что и как она завтра поведает по секрету, на ушко, своим самым любимым клиенткам…

Нефрит очнулся на полу, замёрзший. Голова гудела, организм требовал рассола. Кровь юм тринадцати видов воняла просто невыносимо. Сорвал с глаз повязку, потёр ушибленный при падении локоть. Вроде бы это его тело, хотя кто его знает…

Джедайта при виде его скрючило от смеха. Он, конечно, понимал, что это не по-товарищески, но сдержаться было выше его сил.

– Что такое? – рявкнул Нефрит вновь обретённым баритоном, нервно почёсываясь.

– Взгляни сам! – прокашлял Лорд Иллюзий сквозь надрывный хохот и слёзы, махнув в сторону зеркала.

Нефрит раздражённо глянул и остолбенел… Нет, никто не спорит, это вне всяких сомнений его тело, но…

Грудь и живот (по свидетельству Джедайта – спина тоже) исписаны каллиграфическими (явно трудносмываемыми) ироничными лозунгами о вреде табакокурения, с ехидными картинками и автографом художника… Они-то и зудели так нестерпимо.

Тот же художник аккуратно нарастил ему ногти (на руках и на ногах) и украсил «патриотическими» портретами Селены, её глупоглазой дочки, предателя Эндимиона, блохастых лунных кошек и сейлоров на фосфорецирующем серебряном (цвет Миллениума, если кто не помнит) фоне. На свободных мизинцах, для которых не хватило персонажей, красуется надпись "Место вашей рекламы"…

На лице перманентный макияж, выдержанный в осенне-зимних тонах, соревнуется со стильным первобытным пирсингом в духе каннибальского племени мумба-юмба…

Брови выщипаны в змеевидную ниточку и выкрашены в ядовитый оттенок нефритового…

Роскошные бордово-каштановые волосы профессионально (читай: намертво) запутаны в две с половиной сотни афрокосичек, и каждую из них украшает кружевной бантик в тон бровям…

На десерт астролог распознал мощное закрепляющее заклятие не только на всей этой гнуси в целом, но и на каждом её свинском элементе в отдельности, и ему резко поплохело.

– Эта рыжая гадина, #$%^^&*~`%&*&^%#"'$*&#-#+#/#^&*&%%!

По части пакостей, мелких и крупных, Зойсайт по праву слыл непревзойдённым гением.

– Ты повторяешься, по-моему, – шутливо подмигнул другу Джедайт, отсмеявшись. – Не дрейфь, я, так и быть, помогу.

Но «рыжая гадина» оказалась весьма предусмотрительной. Помощь Джедайта всё только усугубила. Для начала афрокосички затвердели и встали перпендикулярно к поверхности головы, а пирсинг потяжелел вдвое…

– Я УБЬЮ ЕГО! Я УБЬЮ ЕГО! Я УБЬЮ ЕГО!

– Скорее, он тебя! – гулко хохотнула Берилл, вспугнув с потолка стайку летучих мышек (у массажистки мелькнула идея организовать тотализатор). – Устрою-ка я завтра – хотя чего там, уже сегодня! - с утречка совещание… В расширенном составе. Для поддержания коллективного духа, так сказать… А то юмы ходят скучные да вялые…

И не говорите потом, что нет пророка в своём отечестве… даже если ваше отечество – Тёмное Королевство.


End file.
